


Por un puñado de trofeos

by LeffeTucher



Category: Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predators (2010)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alien/Human Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Predator boyfriend, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeffeTucher/pseuds/LeffeTucher
Summary: Saye Ruiz es una piloto suplente del planeta LR-335, quien se encuentra entre la espada y la piedra, por una parte comienza una infestación de xenomorfos, la cual le deja los días contados a la colonia y a sus habitantes. Por otra parte, nuevos invitados llegan al caos de sangre y destrucción.Saye se verá frente a frente contra algo que nunca esperó.
Relationships: Original character/yauja
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Por un puñado de trofeos

# El embarque

La infestación comenzó cuando dejamos entrar al Havvär, la nave tipo cargo que venía de cuadrante 6, un sector poco habitado. La nave llevaba consigo un cargo clasificado y se dirigía a Origae-17.

Como colonia dependiente de Weyland Yutani no pudimos negarles el acceso, ante un protocolo infeccioso nos vimos obligados a prestarle asistencia medica pero eso empeoro el asunto, los 3 de los 6 tripulantes infectados con una clase de parasito fueron aislados pero eso no retuvo el inminente desastre, para cuando se decidió a correr el riesgo de eliminar a los parasitos de aquellos tripulantes, éstos escaparon, dejando muertos a los infectados.

Doce días han pasado desde ese hecho.  
Fin del reporte.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Era una habitación llena de contenedores vacíos, de silla rotas y un escritorio viejo, en el cual Saye Ruiz, piloto suplente del puerto 6 de transporte militar, escribía un reporte sin remitente, quizá como un trabajo catártico. Hasta hace unos días era una suplente que rondaba y asistía los vuelos militares de la zona. Ahora trabajaba intensamente junto a varios marines que contenían a los extraños seres que infestaban la colonia. 

"Saye!" 

"Comandante! Estamos esperando el último transporte, se han evacuando efectivamente a 300 personas libres de contagio."

Saye respondió, tallándose los ojos de cansancio. Se levanto y con un gesto de amabilidad, puso su mano en el hombro del comandante Sergio Wallace.

"Estoy segura que su marido estará pronto en la sala de partida, comandante..."

El comandante dejó su porte frío y sonrió tristemente para Saye. 

"Yo también lo creo, hija... Pero antes debemos terminar con ésto, los marines que quedan a nuestra disposición comienzan a perder terreno y las municiones están por escasear, tenemos que sacar a estas personas ya, los demás tendrán que esperar."

El comandante Sergio que había sido gran amigo del padre de Saye y que la cuidaba como a una hija, no dudo en expresarle su afecto y la abrazo con cariño. No obstante, el abrazo duró poco, instantes después, varios hombres entraron a la habitación.

"Comandante, lamentamos interrumpir pero el último convoy ha llegado."

Los ojos tristes de Sergio se iluminaron con la esperanza de ver nuevamente a su marido Dwayne Foster. 

"Vamos."

Saye y los marines llegaron al convoy, 150 personas intentaban recoger las pocas pertenencias que pudieron sacar de sus casas, entre la multitud un hombre grito.

"Gio!"

"Dwayne, estás bien?"

Ambos corrieron para encontrarse, al fin juntos. Saye sonrió con la escena, era de las pocas felicidades que aún tenía, sabía que duraría poco. El comandante debía quedarse con su pelotón y Dwayne partir con los civiles. El encuentro fue breve, ambos conversaron y se dirigieron al ala de despegue para la evacuación. Por su parte Saye tenía trabajo pendiente, era su turno de volver al campo de batalla.

La nave modeo UD-4L que le había sido proporcionada ya estaba encendida, la técnico y aprendiz de piloto Jane, estaba esperando a Saye. Al momento de su llegada ambas asintieron y comenzaron a preparar el despegue. 

"Estas bien?" 

Preguntó Saye, los nervios de Jane comenzaban a hacer estragos en la joven. Cada despegue se convertía en una tortura, pero la chica era valiente y comprometida con el plan de rescate.

"Eh.. Sí, creo... tengo miedo."

"Lo sé, a mi también me pasa.. no te preocupes, ahora los chicos vienen con nosotros."

El alivio se reflejó en el rostro de la joven, ahora que sabía que no tendrían que enfrentar el embarco solas. Saye revisó por última vez los estuches de primeros auxilios como protocolo y momentos después los cuatro marines que se habían asignado al último viaje de rescate llegaron. Eran el grupo de élite, Jack Willow, Pablo Ozfën, Yaru Thomson y Laren Murphy.

"Hola chicas, ya nos vamos?"

"Sólo si tu trasero flojo termina de subir esas armas, Jack."

Todos rieron, era una tarea tensa, el último embarque del edificio 9, el cual se mantenía infestado desde hace 5 días. Pese a todo, ellos seguían sonriendo y así terminaron de subir lo que faltaba.

El cielo estaba despejado, aún no llegaba el atardecer, las casas preconstruidas de metal, juntas e interconectadas por dentro como una gran colmena brillaban con los tenues rayos del sol rojizo que brillaba en el oriente. Parecía todo tranquilo, en aquellos momentos los marines ya sabían que los xenomorfos preferían salir de noche. Sin embargo, no pretendían jugar con su suerte y apresuraron el viaje al puerto A, en donde ya estaban esperando las pocas personas que debían embarcar.

Aterrizaron sin problemas, los marines escoltaron a los tripulantes y se comenzó el ascenso. 

Jane había quedado a cargo de la radio y Saye colocaba el reporte en la cabina de mando. Los marines revisaban de tanto en tanto los pasillos con los sensores de movimiento para prevenir una emboscada, dos rodeaban la sala mientras otros dos patrullaban el perímetro. 

"Aquí Saye en cabina de mando, repito, Saye en cabina de mando, cambio..."

 _Buzz_ _Buzz_

"Saye, aquí en base uno, despegue 1-6-2 ya ha sido realizado, estamos a la espera de embarque 1-4-9, cambio."

"Embarque 1-4-9 en proceso, sin interferencias hasta el momento, tiempo estimado de partida 60 minutos, cambio."

"Entendido y copiado... Ten cuidado Saye... Cambio."

"Gracias, Ash, estaremos ahí antes de que te des cuenta. Cambio y fuera."

40 minutos más pasaron y todo parecía listo, no había señal de los bichos y todas las personas habían ya abordado. Los marines recorrían por última vez el perímetro, Jane confirmaba la presencia de todos los tripulantes y Saye tomaba los artículos de interés que quedaban en la cabina de mando.

Sin embargo, su búsqueda se vio interrumpida por el sonar del radar. En él un punto parpadeante se aproximaba al edificio.

“Una nave de pasajeros? No puede ser, no queda nadie en este perímetro.” Pensó Saye. 

En seguida, la radio comenzó a emitir la llamada de base uno.

 _Buzz_ _Buzz_

“Aquí Saye, base uno, están recibiendo la misma señal que yo? Cambio.”

“Aquí base uno, afirmativo, parece como si una nave pequeña de tripulantes estuviera acercándose a base seis, cambio.”

“Base uno, eso es imposible, base seis ya ha sido desalojada, los últimos supervivientes están listos para el despegue. Cambio.”

“Cabina de mando, no podemos ignorar la situación, existen aún marines y civiles con estatus MIA... Saye, necesitan confirmar la llegada, es una orden del Sargento Chávez. Cambio”

“Base uno, es una locura lo que están pidiendo, aún si fuera alguno de ellos, lo más probable que es ya estuvieran infectados, no pueden pedirme que arriesgue el embarque! Cambio.”

“Cabina de mando, es una orden, lo siento, es prioridad la identificación de los llegados. Cambio.”

“Es una locura! No pueden obligarme a llevar a cabo este suicidio, cambio.”

“Aquí el Sargento Chávez, Saye esto es importante, no puedes desobedecer órdenes directas, si lo haces nos veremos obligados a revocar tu asistencia, y nada cambiará porque los marines están ahí para llevar a cabo las órdenes. Cambio.”

“Es Una Locura! No puedo creer lo que pide Sargento, pero obedeceré, a cambio de que usted asuma completa responsabilidad por esta orden. Cambio.”

“Confirmado, proceda. Cambio y fuera.”

Tras la acalorada conversación, Saye se dirigió al puerto, enfadada por la estúpida decisión del Sargento, sabía que era una locura y una sentencia de muerte pero no podía permitirse estar fuera de las operaciones de rescate, ella era la más veterana de los pilotos que quedaban y dependían de sus instrucciones. Sin embargo, obedecería sólo a medias, el embarco seguiría acorde a lo planeado. 

Una vez en el puerto, los marines y Jane estaban listos par despegar, pero pronto sus sonrisas se esfumaron.

“No pareces muy alegre, Corazón.” Dijo en tono alegre Jack

Saye que en realidad no tenía humor para lidiar con la falsa empatía de Jack, ignoró el comentario.

“Malas noticias, al parecer hay una nave de pasajeros ha sido detectada por el radar, base uno quiere que pongamos en riesgo nuestras vidas por investigar si es qué hay supervivientes.”

Todos callaron por un momento, era lo último que necesitaban, una demora que pusiera en peligro la misión y sus vidas. 

“Say, eso no tiene sentido, aún si los encontramos, puede que estén cargando con algún parasito y pondremos en peligro a todos los evacuados.” Puntualizó Laren con incredulidad.

“Eso mismo she dicho yo, pero el Sargento Chávez parece estar a cargo y no he podido negarme, al parecer ustedes tampoco ha que los ha asignado con o sin mi ayuda.”

“Ahhg, maldito! Chávez ni siquiera debería estar en base uno pero el muy hijo de puta no puede dejar que alguien más se lleve el mérito.” Gruño Pablo, pateando una caja de herramientas.

Yaru que se mantenía en silencio y con los brazos cruzados, exhaló y negó con la cabeza.

“No tiene sentido perder el tiempo entonces, no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar a que los bichos se despierten... Saye imagino que ya tendrás algún plan en esa cabeza tuya.”

“Así es, pero no les va agradar ni un pelo.” Sonrió con tristeza a Yaru.

“Lo que faltaba...Joder.” 

“Cállate Pablo, estamos aquí gracias a que Saye sabe hacer su trabajo, además de que YO soy quien está a cargo.” Reafirmó Jack. “Qué tienes que decir? Say.”

“Haremos el embarque como se tenía planeado, estas personas tienen que salir de aquí, esa es nuestra prioridad. Usted y yo, confirmáremos la llegada, si es que en realidad existe tal y saldremos al puerto B, he revisado antes de salir de la cabina y parace qué hay una nave de emergencia... Si todo sale bien estaríamos llevando a la nave entes del anochecer.” 

“Cuántos pisos hay entre la nave y nuestro destino?” Pregunto Yaru.

“Seis...”

“Joder, no quieres también que vayamos de compras?”

“Podemos lograrlo, hay ascensores en servicio y tenemos sólo una locación de llegada...No hay nada que obstaculice nuestro trabajo.”Señaló Saye.

“Sí pero si alertamos a esos engendros, estamos acabados y esos ascensores son exactamente la clase de disturbio que no necesitamos.” Peleó nuevamente Pablo.

“Todos estamos en ésto Pablo, confiáremos en nuestra suerte, acaso nos somos marines?” Laren intentó calmar a Pablo.

Todos guardaron un momento en silencio, sabían que la tarea era un error y que nada les aseguraba que no terminarían muertos, pero Laren tenía razón, ellos eran marines y no podían desobedecer una orden como tal. Estaban atados a lo que debían hacer y ahora tendrían que enfrentar una prueba más. 

“Andando chicos, no pospongamos nuestra cita con el destino más.” Jack dió la orden.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero poder resolver esta historia en 4 capítulos, tengan paciencia y gracias por leer aquellas personas que viajen por aquí:3


End file.
